1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a projector, and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
There exists a projector for projecting a projection image on a nonplanar projection surface (e.g., a curved surface, a concave surface, and a convex surface). For example, in a technology described in Japanese Patent No. 3,914,891 (Document 1), a memory holds a predetermined approximation formula in order to correct the distortion of the projection image due to the shape of the projection surface of a screen, and when a numerical value is input to a parameter of the approximation formula in an input device, the shape of the deformed figure of the projection image is calculated based on the approximation formula and the numerical value, a deformation process of the projection image is performed using the deformed figure obtained by the calculation, and the projection image on which the deformation process has been performed is projected on the screen.
However, in the technology described in Document 1, the parameter of the approximation formula used for correcting the distortion of the projection image is set by the user, and there is a disadvantage that discontinuity in image occurs in the projection image in the case in which the parameter fails to be set accurately. As described above, there has been a problem that the convenience of the user in projecting the projection image on the region where a first plane and a second plane intersect with each other is insufficient.